Innocent
by moonfan4eva
Summary: She was so innocent, so intoxicating, so... Perfect. And Will would give anything to have her. To help, PROTECT her. Will/OC.


**Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC…**

* * *

As I cowered under one of the many desks, I could only think: _Being small has its advantages._ I guess I should explain. See, all of the sudden, our teacher just kind of… Freaked. She whirled around and started raving about how certain kids should die. Then, she emptied the class (she kicked people out) until only me and three other kids were in the room. I could hear them talking about me, but hey! I'm not good in these situations. I'm not good in a lot of situations, now that I think about it…

One of the kids crawled up to me, and I tried to stop hyperventilating. My glasses were falling off my button nose. It's cute, but I hate how my glasses keep falling off of it. CURSE YOU, YOU TINY NOSE! He looked at me in a concerned way.

"Are you okay? You're hyperventilating," he whispered.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I whispered, rocking back and forth. "I'm not good in these situations!"

"Listen, we're gonna get out of here. Alive," he added at the look I gave him. "Just, follow my lead." I nodded. I followed as he crawled towards the other two kids.

"Okay, Annabeth, what now?" The girl, Annabeth, rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, Will. I thought it was pretty self-explanatory. We kill her!"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Why would you kill the newbie?" The other guy asked, and Will face-palmed.

"Percy, she was talking about the teacher."

Annabeth smiled. "Oh, Seaweed Brain."

"Why are we killing my teacher?" I whispered.

"Because she's a monster. Maybe an empousa…?"

"Come out, come out, Gwendolyn! Come see daddy! He's back from work," my teacher cooed. I would've gotten up… if Will hadn't tackled me down.

"Gwen, she's trying to trick you! Don't listen to her," Annabeth warned. I nodded, and fixed my glasses.

"Who's going to kill it?" Percy asked finally.

"Well, I don't think Gwen could. She looks like she's on the verge of a break down," Annabeth observed. Okay, that's just a bit dramatic. I wasn't on the verge of a break down! I was just trying not to cry… And whack someone in the face… With a chair… That's on fire… That's not a breakdown… Right?

"And Will's holding her down, so it's either me or you, Wise Girl," Percy said. Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, no, Seaweed Brain! Last time you fought an empousa, Rachel had to save your life! I'm taking this crazy empousa down!" Annabeth jumped up. I rose up a bit, and saw that my teacher… Wasn't my teacher. Instead of a high, tight, bun, her hair was a loose, flowing… flame. Her skin was pale, and she had fangs and a donkey leg and a bronze leg. That's not a fact you want to put on eHarmony…

Not wanting to watch, I settled back down. I kind of pushed Will off me, but not enough to hurt him. Just enough to get him to let me go. Soon enough, I heard the empousa screech and then… Silence.

"Okay, Annabeth. Did you kill her or not?" Percy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. She's dead," Annabeth said. Then, she turned to me. "Are you okay?" She studied me.

"Let's just go," Will said, helping me up. My legs shook as I stood.

"Where are we going?" I stammered.

"Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth explained. But, it didn't really make sense, because she didn't explain where it was, or what it was, besides (obviously) it being a camp. Annabeth stalked ahead, and Percy quickly followed. Confused, I turned to Will.

"What's Camp Half-Blood? And what just happened?" I whispered, as if Annabeth would hear and attack me. Will gave me a small, half smile.

"I'll explain on the way there," he promised. I nodded, and followed Annabeth and Percy. They got in a van about a mile or so from the school. I followed, but just before I got in, I saw this guy that was _covered in blue eyes_. I shrieked and jumped backwards, into Will, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Relax," he said, "it's just Argus. He drives us everywhere and he's the security guard, I'd guess you could say." I felt faint, but climbed in the back of the van. Will climbed in next to me; Percy took the front seat and convinced Annabeth to sit in his lap. I shook my head, they were so in love; it was honestly kind of scary.

"Where's the camp, anyways, Will?" I asked curiously.

"Long Island," he replied.

"Wow, that's a long trip." Will nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. I fidgeted for a while. Finally, I turned to Will.

"Can you explain now?" I asked quietly, pushing my glasses back up my nose.

"What? Oh, yeah. You know all the Greek myths?" He paused for me to nod. "They're all real." I scrunched my nose up, and my glasses fell off my face. Laughing, Will quickly caught them before they could fall to the floor. I blinked. Everything was so… _blurry_. I reached my arms out, trying to grab my glasses but ended up grabbing Will's nose.

Chuckling, he said; "I didn't know you liked to play 'Got Your Nose'." I laughed and put my hands on my hips.

"Can I have my glasses back now?" Will laughed again, but slid my glasses back on. "Thanks." I blinked, happy to have my vision back.

"You should probably not go near the Aphrodite cabin," Annabeth advised from Percy's lap.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"They'll try to give you a makeover. Just stick with Piper. She'll help you out," Percy advised. I glanced at Will, thoroughly confused. Who was Piper? And Aphrodite had a _cabin_? What kind of camp _is_ this place? Will must've seen my confusion, because he smiled.

"I'll give you a tour when we get there," he promised. I sighed in relief, I wasn't sure I could trust Percy with not leaving me somewhere. And I'm pretty sure if I said the wrong thing, Annabeth would attack me. Maybe not, but… I don't like taking chances.

Fidgeting with my shirt, I stared out the window. _Well, this was an interesting day…_

* * *

**_What do y'all think? Is it okay? Please comment!_**

**_~Moonfan4eva_**


End file.
